


Find Your Home

by nataliarogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliarogers/pseuds/nataliarogers
Summary: Natasha comes from her trip travelling the world to help her friend with a big deal she has going on, little does she know what this will lead her to.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 29





	1. `Prologue

The airplane finally landed and Natasha took her suitcase and went to get a taxi, she gave the driver her address and watched from the window the beautiful New York.

Her bestfriend had settled here for a year and a half now and she came to visit her on Christmas or other holidays but mostly Natasha travelled the world.

Maria and Natasha met in one of the orphanages she was sent to, none decided to adopt them so they became friends in there.

The two of them think that the other is the only good thing about the orphanage and luckily for Natasha, that was the last one she was in.

When they became adults they had different plans but they share the same passion: cooking.

It was basically the only activity they could do in the orphanage and while it started as a way to spend their time when they were around 8, they helped in the kitchen since they were 13.

Maria is three months older than her and they consider each others sister so Maria is an older sister for Natasha while Natasha is Maria's little sister, even though they have the same age.

Maria is now trying to create her cooking company, after the split with her Ex-boyfriend she realized that she couldn't be just a chef who gets orders.

It is difficult and that's why Natasha came here to help.  
Maria has a deal going on with a big company and she needs help from one of the greatest cook she knows.

Natasha is actually working on a thesis since she wants to explore the world to study the foods in each country and their differences.

Her next stop is Thailand but she can postpone it.  
The taxi arrived to its destination, she left a few bills for the driver and thanked him while leaving and taking her suitcase.

The moment she entered her apartment she sat on the couch and called Maria.

"hey, you're here?" Maria asked through the phone while sitting on a chair.

"Yeah just got home, when are you coming?" Natasha casually played with one of the hair ties she had on her wrist.

"give me 1 hour or more" 

"Okay, see you bye"

Maria said 'bye' to her and hang up.  
Natasha decided to take a shower while waiting for her.

When she came they had a sisters night and they made up for lost time they spent far away.

\----------------

Steve Rogers.

The only thing his biological parents gave him was his name and since he was adopted pretty late, his adoptive parents... actually his real parents had to keep it.

He was 4 when finally someone decided to adopt him, he didn't actually understood what was going on neither does he remember how it went but he'll be forever thankful to his parents.

They gave him a home, parents, siblings.. they gave him a family and a future and he couldn't ask for more even though he has others plans, differents from the ones his parents chose for him.

After his dad died a little over a year ago, his mother Sarah took his place at their company, but soon it'll have to go to him or his brother Bucky.

Even though Steve wants to keep his family company up, he wants to be an architect and this employment doesn't let him.

For now he'll just focus on Bucky's wedding and help his sisters with the planning of it even though they'll just take care of everything because this is how they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is inspired by a movie and i'll say the name of it once i finish it so that you won't get spoilers or anything.  
> if you like it and want me to continue writing please let me know in a comment or by leaving kudos.  
> thank you!
> 
> if there are any mistakes, i apologize but english isn't my first language.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Natasha and Maria woke up past lunch time and there wasn't anything to eat since Natasha just moved in.

They showered and got dressed to go to the mall, where they went shoppong and bought some food for Natasha's house.

They separeted on the drive back home since Maria had to finish organizing a catering for a baptism ceremony, while Natasha tests new dishes to prepare.

She put the meat in the oven and started mixing the crushed potatoes and milk.  
Of course she had her music at maximum volume, and when 'There's nothing holding me back' by Shawn Mendes started someone knocked on the door.

She checked the time and well... it was pretty late and she forgot that other people live with her in this flat.

She opened the door and...

\----------------

Steve woke up early as usual and got ready for anothery day of work.  
He ate an apple on his way out and drove to his family company.

He did is usual work and turned down some dinner invitations from his co-workers, he has got no time to deal with relationships right now.

He went to the company restaurant to have lunch with his brother Bucky.

"Hi" Bucky put his phone down when Steve sat down in front of him.

"Ehy, what were you doing?" He asked checking the menu.

"Discussing some things for the wedding with Darcy" Bucky answered. A waitress came and got their order.

"Oh i see..it's stressful, isn't it?"

"Well yeah but also no because you know our sisters, they're taking care of everything" Bucky rolled his eyes at the thought of their sisters bossing them around for everything.

Steve laughed "I love them, but they're so annoying in some situations" Bucky agreed with him and then their orders arrived and they ate.

"So when are you planning to tell mom that you wanna leave the family company?"  
Bucky asked once they both finished.

"I don't know Buck" Steve snorts.  
"I don't know how she'll take it! plus you're getting married and I doubt she's gonna give you the helm.."

"Steve, she would never force you into anything and you can tell her the amazing chance that guy gave you so she can see the talent you have"

"I know, I know I just need time to think and decided when and how"

"Well you know where to find me if you need something" Bucky smiled at him.

Steve smiles back "Thank you" he then check the time "I have to go, see you".

He spends the half afternoon at the company and the other half at home working on a new house model he's creating.

He's been pretty pissed lately because his inspiration got low so he couldn't create anything that really satisfied him.

After he ate, he decided to go to sleep early since he had to wake up at 6 am tomorrow and that's what he did.

Until he heard lour music coming from the floor he was on.  
He got up and was very frustated.

He check the time "who the fuck plays music this loud at 1 am" 

He didn't even bother to put a shirt on and went out finding out that the music came from the apartment in front of his.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer while bouncing his foot on the ground.

The door opened and it was a woman, pretty if he had to admit it but still what the hell does she have in mind?!

"Hi" she smiled at him "What can i do for you?"

"Well turn off that music since it's 1 am and you know i was sleeping"  
He must sound rude right now but he just got woken up by some music so he doesn't really care.

"Oh.. sorry I didn't check the time and it helps me cooking so.."  
The girl paused now realizing that he was shirtless and well his body was worth at least a quick glance.

"Yeah just turn it off" he went back to his apartment and since the music stopped he went back to sleep.

The next morning he woke up and got ready still feeling a little tired and blaming it on this new girl who put the music on at 1 am.

He wanted to apologize at least for his rudeness, but he supposed she wasn't awake right now so he postponed it.

When he opened the door he almost stepped onto something but luckily he saw it.  
It was a box with a cupcake.

It was with fruits and he almost laughed because who cooks cupcakes with fruits.  
He was about to drop it or leave it to the door of the girl he supposes gave it to him. 

But that would be too rude even though he doesn't like her for some reason.  
He decided to give it a shot and ate it and... wow.

It was actually a lemon cupcake with lemon cream on and vanilla flakes.  
He didn't expect it to be this good and he finished it in one bite.

At least his lack of sleep was worth something.

\----------------

She opened the door and....

Woh who is this guy?

He's really handsome..  
but what does he want? Probably the music.

She asked him what he wanted and got a pretty frustating answer, she understood the bitterness and apologized and got a look of his defined body...

But he kept being unpleasant with her so she didn't care anymore of his physics...

When he went back to his apartment she decided to still be good and leave one of her preparations to him and then went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update but it's summer so i'm trying to enjoy the last days of it before school starts and i thought i could still update this, but i lied to myself.  
> anyways i'll try to keep up with this 'cause i can't wait to see the work done🥺
> 
> have a great day and leave kudos or comments if you wanna tell me something :)


End file.
